The twins
by wxreana
Summary: A mystery boy with his sick twin sister are in need of Artemis and Apollo's help, but who are they?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own greek mytholigy**

"Sister, are you ok?" a boy dressed in white asked the small bundle of black he was cradling on his lap.

"Yes brother, I'm fine…for now," the girl responded. She was dressed head to toe in black, her skin was also dark, her eyes were even darker, but long white hair showed with a hidden light the rest of her didn't have. The boy was her opposite, he was ghastly pale with almost white eyes, and he shined with the hidden light except for his startling dark hair.

"Do you know what's happening?" he asked, helping his sister out of the dirt and mud that stained his stark white chiton.

"Not entirely but if I have to fear the worst, dad's back." A sudden chill made them shiver despite it being the middle of August.

"I thought he was destroyed, if he's back..." the girl interrupted her brother as she shushed him with a cold unforgiving stare.

"I said worst case, the best case is…" she gulped, the best case wasn't so great either. "The best case is, someone has our medallions." The boy gasped and almost dropped her back into the mud but caught himself quickly. There medallions hold their power and strength, almost like an Achilles heel, destroy those and they will be easy picking.

"Who would do such a thing?" the girl gave him another hard scowl "right" after making sure she wouldn't fall they dashed off to try to find the theft or thieves as it is normally two with their luck.

"Brother," she gasped before collapsing again in a heap.

"Sister, I fear by the way only you have been affected, only your medallion has been stolen," the boy said sadly, cradling the girl in his arm's again. "Sister? Sister? SISTER! WAKE UP!" he begged shaking the limp form in hope of getting a response.

"Leave me here brother, I feel weak I need to rest," she whispered out with a ragged breath as her eyes slowly closed as if trying to relax.

"Of course my sister, I promise on my very nature I will fix this and I will return" he promised laying her gently back down on the cold earth like she was fine china, before running off quietly shedding salty tears of heartache and despair. He ran for miles, hours, day's maybe even months before he finally reached the temple. The door was sealed shut, not even a blade of grass was disturbed. On the outside everything was peaceful. He tried the door.

"What the..." he exclaimed with a confused look on his face as he pulled it harder, and harder still till… he broke the handle. "This place is in lock down" with a groan he ran to the one place both him and his sister have sworn never to enter again. The one place where he could find the two that could help him…help his sister. Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great goddess Artemis… and sun god Apollo," he scowled while bowing to the twins with deep regret. The boy whished he didn't have to do this, Artemis was dressed in a simple silver chiton, as her brother sported a fancy gold one, other than that the two brunette god's looked identical like the twins they were.

"Who are you? Answer me!" Artemis commanded pointing her bow and arrow at the boy, with rage and power in her eyes.

"My name is of no importance, but I ask from both of you a simple favor, Apollo, my dear sister is in a clearing in the woods, exactly three miles from Abydos. Please, she is in desperate need of your assistance, I beg for you to help her, I pray you will help her my lord," the boy beseech with his head still bent down to the floor like his bare feet like they held the answer to his problem. Apollo quickly rushed off in hope to find the boy's sister without a word neither spoken nor breathed.

"What do you need of me?" Artemis asked seeing now a scared boy desperate to help someone close to his heart, instead of a rude man with dirty attempt's as she first thought.

"I fear someone has stolen something of great importance of us, but, at last, where we keep it is in locked tight and only opposites can open it," he replied clenching his fist's so hard blood started to bubble to the surface of his palm, when he noticed he unclenched his fists and wiped them on his already dirty chiton.

"And how do I fit your needs." For the first time the boy's eyes fell upon the goddess, his gaze looked like he was trying to be strong but tear's brewed in his eyes. 'Tears for his sister,' Artemis mused.

"Because goddess Artemis, other than my precious sister, you are the closest thing to be my complete opposite," he told her with a sigh as fresh tear's dared to fall down his mud splattered but still flawless face.

"Prove to me how important it is for me to help you," Artemis announced. He tried to give her a glare but with his glassy eye's he looked lost. Swallowing his pride with a lungful of air, the boy got down on all four's at the goddess's feet with his head hung low.

"Great goddess Artemis, the strongest and the most graceful of all, I beg for your help, I plea with all my might, I wish you help me with this problem. If you could see it in your heart I'm sure you would help for you are the nicest and prettiest of all," he told her, trying to sound sincere and not sarcastic.

"You are truthful in your attentions," Artemis said slightly shocked at how the boy groveled. "I will help you," she decided with a sigh.

The boy shot up like a bullet and thanked the goddess a million and one times.

"Follow me, I will show where we keep it," he told Artemis looking like a hyperactive Hermes that just had an Olympus size mountain of sugary sweet's, as the boy bounded to the door Artemis was at his heel's keeping up with minimal effort on her part.

"Tell me where is this place we are bound?" Artemis asked running next to the boy, he said nothing, all he did was look in front of them with a look like he was thinking of something, something important.

"Hello? Pay attention or I'm going back!" Artemis snapped at him. At that, the boy snapped out of his daydream and stopped fast.

"Sorry, I was thinking… you were saying," he asked tracing the curves of the bark with his pointer finger.

"I ask, where is this place we are bound?" Artemis repeated with a hint of annoyance.

"An old place…" he responded after a moment's pause.

"No kidding oracle, I meant near what? What is the place called?" Artemis asked crossing her arms looking a bit displeased.

"I do not know what town it's close to, it's pretty deep in the woods," he answered hesitantly, his focus was now on a stray feather that he twiddled with.

"What is it called, the place I mean." He looked at the goddess, he looked right through her.

"I am not comfortable in saying." With a deep sigh, the boy dashed back into the woods. Artemis hesitated for a second before she began to chase him.

"You are very mysterious boy, you won't tell me where were going, you won't tell me who you are and you seem to be stuck in your fantasy," Artemis pointed out not expecting an answer.

"You will find out where we are going soon, my name…you do not need to know it, and for your last one, I'm thinking of what might have befallen my sister" the boy told her quietly before taking a hard right turn, almost making Artemis run into a tree.

"What is the worst that could happen?" Artemis persisted when they both finally stopped in a clearing, the grass was untouched, the birds chirped happily, the wind was slow and cool, and butterfly's danced upon flowers that appeared to create a wondrous rainbow upon the ground. Artemis seemed transfixed by the sights and sounds; a look of pure bliss crossed her face.

"I think you might find out," the boy told her, instead of being transfixed by the natural beauty of the clearing, he was staring at the one thing that looked like it didn't belong.

A black and white temple grassed with pearls and onyxes, vines wrapped around columns as if holding them like a mother held her child. "Please no, just please no" with a bout of speed, the boy ran right where the doors use to be holding still and strong. The doors themselves were tossed carelessly upon the grass and stairs like someone forced them open, from the inside or out, the boy didn't care. Artemis ran after him as the beauty of the place began to fade from her astonishment.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked before gasping at the sight that was beheld their gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy crouched in front of a black podium decorated with thin shining bright white lines that seemed to wind themselves around it. On top of that were three broken black arrows, half of them were stuck into the podium like they grew there, where the other half's were stuck deep into the cracked and mossy stonewall. The shattered remains of a white medallion glistened on the floor in the poor light. The boy was horrified as he clutched colored scraps of paper.

"What happened here?" Artemis asked looking at the scene in front of her with utter confusion.

"Who…who did this to you?" the boy asked the inanimate object's he was cradling in his arms like he was holding a crying baby.

"Are you ok?" Artemis asked awkwardly as she gently touched the boy's shoulder. At the sudden unexpected touch, the boy jumped up like he got one of Zeus' lightning bolts to his rear end.

"My sister," he gasped before running off into the woods at full speed.

As Artemis stayed for a while so she could have a better look at the bizarre place the boy led her to. With minimal travel, Artemis found herself at an almost exact replica of the podium she was just at, but the colors were switched on the podium and two white daggers sprouted out instead of arrows. Above the podium were two pictures hung on a shining wall without a crack or moss to hide behind. The first of them was the boy relaxing and staring at a bright blue sky. The second picture, though, was of someone who looked identical to the boy just with shining white hair instead of black, that one was just a headshot, he looked really serious.

"Who are you?" Artemis mumbled looking at the picture of the mystery boy. After a few moments of looking and not finding anything else in there, Artemis left the temple in search of where the boy went. After a few hours she found him, Apollo and a girl in a small tent, the girl was on the bed looking a bit pale, and the boy was holding her hand and talking to her so quietly, only the girl could hear him and Apollo looked completely lost and uncomfortable in the scene.

"Artemis, when I saw him run here, I thought something might have happened," Apollo greeted warmly when he saw his sister walk into the tent.

"Sorry, I searched around the place for a bit, I'm sorry if I scared you." Artemis hugged Apollo in a warm embrace. The two other people in the tent didn't seem to notice that the twins were even in the room.

"How is she doing? My sister I mean," the boy spoke up after a few moments of deadly silence.

"She's breathing, I'm not sure what is wrong with her but she is alive…for now," Apollo told the boy, trying to sound as upbeat and positive as possible but failing in the worst possible degree.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked clutching the girl's hand as tears feel down his face like a rushing waterfall after a storm.

"How did she get like this? The way she is, it couldn't have happened overnight." The boy gave Apollo a dry heartless laugh without the barest hint of humor or joy.

"It did happen overnight, well, in a few hours but it was sudden," he told Apollo as he smoothed the hair on the girl's head. The boy mumbled something in audible under his breath before standing up and slowly walking to the door.

"What did you see?" the girl asked with rasped breath and the boy stopped suddenly by the doorway.

"What?" Artemis asked with confusion.

"You said you explored a little when my brother left, what did you see?" she asked again a little louder and sure of herself.

"I saw a white podium decorated with black lines, two daggers…"

"You mean three?" the boy interrupted looking at Artemis with a confused look on his face.

"No there was only two, under the paintings."

"No medallion? Just two daggers not three?" the boy persisted with a hint of urgency.

"No medallion, and yes just two why? Is there suppose to be three?" she asked while cocking her head and raising and eyebrow. The boy swallowed with a look of fear and began to act like he did something wrong.

"Stay, do not follow," the boy growled before his face fell in shame, a few moments passed as three of them just stood, all watched him, motionless, till the boy dashed off into the woods.

"Follow him…I know my brother better than he knows himself…I know where he is going…I fear what he going to do…follow him please, i would die if he got hurt" the girl begged touching Artemis' heart with her words.

With a moment's hesitation, Artemis ran in the direction the boy went, thinking of what he might do. All she knew it involved the fact there were two daggers and no medallion. Thinking that he was at the temple, Artemis ran to the place first and sure enough, a set of footprint's that were not there before led to the door. They were hard and set far apart like the one who made them were running or trying to make an impression in the precisely flawless grass.

Artemis walked carefully to the door, trying not to startle who ever was in there. She was crouched down low, like she was tracking her prey. She checked the 'white side' of the temple and another dagger was missing from the holder. Artemis' breath hitched now knowing the other person was armed. Exhaling she made her way to the 'black side' where a lone person stood completely shrouded by the dim light, the ivory knife gleamed in it's left hand.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched him; the white dagger gleamed in his left hand. He brought it to his palm, I knew he was going to try to fix the damage I had done, but at a cost.

"NO!" someone yelled, making him jump and only a few drops fell upon the cold floor.

"What are you doing here?" he tried to snap at the mysterious person.

"Your sister told me to follow you and I'm glad she did," the person was none other than the goddess Artemis fuming mad.

"Leave, go back to my sister!" he growled half heartedly before Artemis ripped the dagger from his grasp.

"Fine I will go back… with you," Artemis announced while gripping his arm so tight, I'm pretty sure it will have a big black bruise.

He fought back using he free hand to punch her in the stomach but she still held fast. She managed to twist his arm behind him in a painful angle. He managed to drop to the floor and get on top. Artemis flipped them both over and violently pulled him to his feet. He did a desperate kick to her but she somehow managed to catch it pinning him to the ground and she somehow kept her death grip on his arm.

"I win," Artemis smirked getting his right hand and roughly led him to the door. Smiling, I walked towards the dagger lay forgotten and the medallion lay shattered. I gripped the pieces and when my hand opened it was in one piece, shinning with the rainbow in the muted light. I turned to the pedestal that glowed with a mysterious magic. The arrow's dug themselves out of the wall and returned to there other half's, the pictures mended themselves. When I put the medallion back onto its rightful place it looked like it was never touched. I ambled my way to the other pedestal where I replaced the dagger and medallion before I disappeared.

~Almost at the tent~

"Let me go," the boy snarled trying to break free of the hold Artemis had on him.

"No, we are almost at the tent," Artemis told him desperately trying to hold on, the boy was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Brother," the girl called running up to the two, Artemis allowed the boy to break free to hug his sister, "thank you, Artemis, thank you very much"

"Your welcome" Artemis felt suddenly awkward, watching the two celebrate and laugh.

"I have you question for the two of you," Apollo piped up as he sauntered to the group.

"Anything, we are truly grateful," the girl said with an upbeat and perky voice.

"Who are you two?" the sun and moon twins asked in unison.

"I was hoping that wasn't going to be your question," she mumbled rubbing the back of her head with a sigh. "But…I am Elizabeth or Liz for short, this is my twin brother Eli."

"We are the twins of Yin and Yang," Eli finished.

"Wait, the Yin Yang twins?" Apollo asked shocked, they both nodded, and Artemis dropped to her knees. Yin Yang are complete opposites, like male and female, sun and moon, or most common black and white. They even themselves out and neither of them are stronger than the other nor could one live without their other half. The original twins were rumored to be created back in the time of the 'universe egg' but after generations the original twins turn against each other after their 21st birthday so have many after them, Eli and Liz are number 21 but they hold the powers the original had.

"Please forgive my behavior towards you, Eli," she mumbled, Eli laughed a good hearted laugh.

"I doubt my brother would hold any grudge towards you or really at all, lady Artemis," Liz explained, as the moon goddess looked to him for confirmation.

"But we might need a fair fight to compensate for the bruise on my arm," he teased showing off the large plum collared bruise that encircled his left arm.

"I'm so sorry…" he raised his hands and Artemis closed her pie hole as fast as she could.

"One reason why we don't say who we are," Eli mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sure my brother was joking around, right brother?" the last two words Liz hissed out as a warning.

"No but I figured it would be many years from now," Eli made a low bow, his head almost hit the floor, a wicked smile grassed his lips.

"I hope we get to see you again," Apollo said politely bowing almost as low as Eli was.

"Come on you turkeys" Liz laughed making her brother stand up straight, "by the way, I'm sure we will see you again" with one last goodbye the two set's of twins parted ways.

"You do know it was Ile right?" Eli asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, just be glad no one got seriously hurt," Liz said as she rolled her eyes when Eli raised his bruised arm.


End file.
